The Sky Full of Dreams
by annabethchase98
Summary: She gazed into the sky, her mind forming flowers in it, then making them into a crown of flowers. The sky is so full of imagination, I could create anything I want, she thought to herself. The fourth ending to Mad Father, the one that should never have been left out. Very, very tiny hints of Dio x Aya.


**Hey guys. So this is a SUPER short story. I'm getting back into the habit of writing. I fell out of it after a friend told me I was the worst writer ever. So yeah, I'm not dead! And neither is Sherlock! Okay, here's the story. **

**.oOo.**

**The Sky Full of Dreams**

Her world collapsed, filling with the darkness that consumed her. She could've been unconscious for minutes; hours; days, even. She could barely even remember the face of the demon that caused her world to fall to such darkness. Did she even believe that she would ever wake up?

"You've come to…" a voice said when the light seeped back into her mind. "Sorry I gave you a fright earlier; my appearance must have surprised you!" The blond boy smiled at her. A bandage covered his right eye, blood staining its white fabric.

"That wound on your face… Is it from my father?" She asked him, sitting up, rubbing her eyes to adjust to the light.

"Don't worry about that." He said abruptly, helping Aya up. "That's in the past."

"Everyone has it out for father… You hate him too, don't you?"

"Because of our hate for your father, we can't be saved. So I've come to save you." Dio smiled at her, taking her hand and started to walk towards the exit. "Let's get away from here together."

"I can't!" Aya backed away, taking her hand from him. "I… I have to save father!"

"Don't go, Aya!" He grabbed her hand again, worry written in his cold features. "Some of these corpses will try to bring you to death as well! If you stay here, they will take away your life!"

"But… I can't leave father…"

"Give up on your father, Aya. You have to, if you want to stay alive!" He gripped her arm, half-dragging her to the exit, not giving her a choice in the matter.

"No! I'm going to save him! Let me go!"

"Listen to me! She asked me to do this! She asked me!" His grip tightened, not letting her get away.

…_she? You mean, my mother? But… She loved father. Why wouldn't she want me to save him?_

The outside world was cold, the moon was full and bright, rising higher into the sky with every passing moment. The darkness was silent, only the sounds of crickets could be heard for miles. The Drevis mansion was the only source of heat and lighting for a great distance, and the night had yet to be over.

Aya shivered: Dio's hand on her arm was cold and the breeze hitting her face was bone chilling.

"Wait, Dio! Snowball!" Aya stopped running with him, turning back to the house.

"Aya!" He ran after her. He caught her, grabbing her arm again and turning her to face him. "Those demons won't harm me, I'm one of them. Wait here, I'll bring Snowball out for you, okay?"

She nodded, sitting down on the side of the road under the branches of an old, strong tree. He smiled at her before rushing back inside the mansion.

The eleven year old looked up to see the bright stars shinning through the branches in the trees. She lay on her back, smiling up at them, trying to count them all. When she realised that she couldn't, the young girl tried making patterns in them. She giggled out loud, her imagination making the stars out to be chainsaws, bunny rabbits, and even white bandages stained with blood, blond hair clinging to them. At least, that's what she saw.

She gazed into the sky, her mind forming flowers in it, then making them into a crown of flowers. _The sky is so full of imagination, I could create anything I want, _she thought to herself. Aya closed her eyes, picturing the family she wanted; her perfect family, then she put them in the stars. Her mother, father, Snowball, herself, and… Dio.

"Here," Dio said, setting the white bunny on her stomach. Aya sat up, petting Snowball.

"Dio, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" He tilted his head, scratching behind the rabbit's ear.

"What did you mean when you said that 'she' asked you? Who is 'she'? Is it my mother?"

He stood up, looking at the mansion. "We should get going, Aya."

"Tell me!" She demanded of him, fire in her indigo eyes. "I want to know… Who doesn't want me to save father?"

He sighed, closing his eyes before taking Aya's hand again. "Come on. I'll tell you soon enough, okay? Is that good enough for now?"

_No, not really… _She thought to herself. But she nodded, accepting his hand, carrying Snowball away from her childhood home full of her happiest memories, to escape with a man she had only met that night. What a strange night this had turned out to be.

"Can you at least give me a hint?" She asked when they were further down the road, far out of sight of the now distant mansion. She still shivered, but she held Snowball close to her heart to help block out a lot of the cold night air.

Dio stopped in his path, turning to face her. If she hadn't had fast reflexes, she would've walked right into the blond youth. He leaned down, placing a kiss on her forehead. "A blessing: from the one protecting you." He took her hand again, continue their walk down the twisting and turning path.


End file.
